


The Lonely Queen

by JohnDoe44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Infidelity, Post canon, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: A pregnant Daenerys seeks comfort from her Kingsguard while her husband is absent
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	The Lonely Queen

Jorah’s body aches as he strolled through the corridors of the Red Keep, eager to take his post once more. He had seen no battle since the Queen had taken the throne but his duties still wore at his ageing body. Countless battles and being afflicted with grey scale had made ageing less than graceful for the knight. The king and queen had offered to release him from his oaths, but he wouldn’t hear it of it. His purpose had never been greater than right now, protecting the royal family. He owed everything to the Targaryens and he would serve them for the rest of his days. He arrived at the Queens chambers to find Ser Podrick at the door. Podrick had become quite the knight and Jorah trusted him more than most. 

“Good evening Lord Commander.” Podrick greeted. 

“Good evening Ser Podrick.” He responded. “Seeing as it’s just you here, I assume it’s just the queen within.”

“Yes my lord, Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaella have already been put to bed.” Podrick explained. 

Jorah nodded. “You are dismissed Pod.” Podrick bowed his head and left his post. Jorah had been resting most of the day and was yet to see the Queen so he decided to see how she was fairing. He opened the door and strolled into the chamber. He found the Queen on the balcony, overlooking her city. After a decade in her service he was still awed by her beauty, even in her condition she was by far the most beautiful woman in world. “Khaleesi.” She must not have heard him enter as he gave her a bit of a fright. She smiled at him.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on your Queen Ser Jorah.” She said in jest, her hand over her heart. “My heart nearly stopped.”

“My apologies my queen, I assumed you heard me enter.” He replied.

“I was deep in thought.” She confessed. 

“Busy day?” He asked.

“Not overly.” She said, her hand went to her swollen stomach. “Though it doesn’t take much to tire me right now.”

“Perhaps you should step away from your duties.” He suggested. “Let Ser Davos sit the throne until Jon returns.”

“I’m fine.” She assured.

“Stress isn’t good for the child.” He tried. 

“Your concern is noted.” She said. “And ignored.” She added with a smile.

“Any word on Jon?” He asked. 

“No.” She said, sounding more annoyed than anything else. “No doubt Sansa will wish to keep him North as long as she can.” 

“He won’t miss the birth.” He promised. “He never has before.”

“Well he best hurry back.” She said. “I’m not sure how much longer I can keep it inside.” She added in jest. She was nearing the end of the pregnancy but he knew she still had at least a moon to go. He knew she was frustrated with Jon being away, and he knew why. Having stood at there door though her first two pregnancy’s, he knew what those two did behind closed doors. It seemed the queens appetites increased significantly when she was with child. 

“You look tense Khaleesi.” He noted.

“Of course I’m tense, I’ve had no way to relieve stress in weeks. I can’t ride Drogon, or my horse, or my husband.” She said, not caring about propriety. 

“Surely there’s something you can do, if I can be of any help you need only ask.” He said, to which she raised her eyebrows. He blushed. “That’s not what I meant.” She giggled. 

“I figured, who could desire me in such a state.” She said.

“Do you jest? Even now you are the most beautiful woman in world.” He said, meaning every word. 

“Very funny.” She said.

“I don’t jest.” He said, she gave a disbelieving look. She pulled the lace of her gown and it fell to her feet. Jorah hardened as he looked at his naked queen. 

“How could possibly desire me like this?” She asked. Jorah strode forward until he was a mere few inches a way. He took her hand and yanked it down his trousers, guiding it to his manhood. Her surprise was visible when she felt his hardness.

“Is that proof enough for you?” He asked. They stayed like that for awhile, he tiny hand wrapped around his cock as they stared into each other’s eyes. Jorah was unsure how to proceed, but when she began to stroke his manhood he kissed her with a fury. He had desired her for a decade and it was evident in the kiss. She returned the kiss with vigour as her hands went to his armour. Thankfully he wore the light plate because the heavy set wasn’t kind on his joints. His hands roamed her body as she worked on his clothing. They only pulled apart so he could remove his shirt. He removed his trousers quickly and led her to the bed. He laid her down and trailed kisses along her body. She gasped as he took her heavy breasts into his mouth. He stimulated her nipple with his tongue before sucking her glorious teat. To his surprise his mouth filled with the sweet taste of her milk, Jorah hadn’t even considered that she would have milk but it was a pleasant surprise. He couldn’t remember anything tasting better. She moaned as he drank his fill, and when he pulled away milk dripped from his beard.

“Your the first man to ever taste my milk Ser Jorah.” She stated, at his confused look she continued. “My husband never would. Just my children and now you.” He felt truly blessed to have that honour.

“You tasted incredible.” He said, before kissing her once more. “May I have the honour of fucking my queen?” She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she nodded. That was all he needed as he sheathed himself within her folds. He was overcome by how good she felt, she truly was a goddess. He fucked her hard and fast the first time. Her screams filled the room as he pounded into her, she came undone when he spilled into her. After a moment of rest he entered her again. They fucked through the night. He took her from behind and she straddled him, he pleasures her with his mouth and she did the same for him. Eventually they both collapsed into sleep, completely worn out. There bodies were still intertwined and the evidence of there coupling was plain to see. 

And that was how they were discovered in the morning. Missandei and her children entered the chamber early the next morning, accompanied by a great white wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote awhile back and just stumbled across


End file.
